Review:Dunkan Bulk
Review 1 Random sample from Brickset.com, user: CompyRex Pros * New parts * Old parts in new colors * Awesome weapon arm * Great mask Cons * Price * Not much articulation Summary Building: 17.5/25 Quick and easy, but that doesn't exactly help. Parts: 23/25 You don't get much, but nearly every piece is new and unique. The only old pieces are the head and the hand (which is a new color anyways). Playability: 25/25 Even though it is a normal Agori-build, the weapon arm is just great. Price: 17/25 $7.99 USD isn't exactly the best. Overall: 82.5/100 A really nice follow up to Bionicle. If you don't mind the weapon arm, then it is highly recommended. From: http://www.brickset.com/reviews/?ID=35147 Review 2 By Pros *Color Scheme: Black and Silver is a great contrast of colors. It works effectively with his character and makes him appear more threatening. *Helmet: Epic new mold. The camera/com link makes it difficult for MOCing but it is a pretty good piece to have anyway. *Silver Hand: Finally! Agori/Glatorian Hands in silver, which is always good for MOCing. Plus, I hear Hero Factory Hand pieces are harder to break than Bionicle ones, which makes it even better. *Silver pieces: I originally thought that Bulk would have the same Gunmetal-Grey as Mark Surge* and Thunder *. However, I was pleased to find that he still has the old styled silver, which is a relief when using old-type silver for MOCing. Cons *Weapon: As with the other three non-rookie members of the Hero Factory Alpha Team, Bulk has a one pieced weapon that makes up his entire left arm. This not only looks bad when positioned the arm but also means we miss out on a possible second silver hand that could have been used instead! *No second Hand-piece: (Leading on from the above) This means we will have to buy two Bulks in order to make a MOC with two Silver hands – Which is quite a waste of money. *Helmet: Like the Mark Surge helmet, Bulk’s helmet appears saggy. The eye holes are too big and reveal most of his face beneath while the eyes are half covered by the top. This is quite annoying when you try to picture the sets as Characters and find one of them has a helmet over their eyes. Summary In summary, I like the Duncan Bulk Character a lot (I watched the second episode of the TV series in German and thought he was still pretty epic) but he seems very different as both a character in the story and as a character on TV. 8/10 He could be better but he is a very good source of pieces and I have no massive complaints about him. Review 3 by Makuta Mutran 06:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pros *The color scheme is great! Only three: silver, black, and light pinkish luminescent red Hero Core that matches the eyes. *Body armor looks like heavy, strong metal plates *Weapon: Metal Sphere Shooter Cons *The number 1 complaint for him and the other senior Heroes of Alpha 1: There is only one arm and one hand. Summary I like the set. I think that it meets the biggest criteria of any Hero Factory set: it personifies the character well. The armor and weapon look, well, bulky. The color scheme only has three colors. This is my favorite Hero 1.0 set after Jimi Stringer. 8/10 Category:Reviews Category:Sets Category:2010